<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nohrian Style Proprietary by darkrestorer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171881">Nohrian Style Proprietary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer'>darkrestorer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla was out enjoying her vacation in a private Nohrian ship and getting a tan in her swimsuit until a pirate ship raided her vessel. Having taken her captive, the pirates seized this opportunity to sate their lust for the princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nohrian Style Proprietary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camilla had no time to take a breather. The floorboards of the old caravel tilted to and fro to a senseless rhythm as she whimpered tearfully, sounds which couldn’t be heard by an innocent soul, not on a pirate-infested ship. There were brazen men, their tanned bodies soaked with sweat and vapor from the sea. They crowded around her, maneuvering through the mess of barrels and dirty sacks.</p><p>A rugged old man led her by the chain attached to her collar. "Come on, you Nohrian slut. We got no patience for your whining."</p><p>She wept silently, unable to talk back. Her proud body had been reduced to crawling on all fours across the dirty floor where her only guiding light was a couple of rusty lanterns.</p><p>She was unlucky to have her ship attacked by pirates while out on a vacation. She had even worn a new swimsuit while lounging on the deck, working up a tan, that day. They had taken her and the rest of the crew members of her ship captive, with her the only one taken to their lowest deck and chained up.</p><p>"Hehehe look at how her ass wags," said one of the many voices hovering over her, "she's better than any of the whores we've taken."</p><p>The horrid gazes from these brutes filled her with contempt. They stood on either side of her, flashing their broken, yellow teeth. No doubt they enjoyed watching the princess in a two-piece swimsuit. Her smooth back was flawless as ever, completely exposed by her skimpy bikini. They had a great view of her ass, too. It wasn't a mystery why men were so enticed by her. And it filled her with disgust knowing that these perverts were pitching huge tents in their filthy trousers.</p><p>"Hurry it up!" The man leading her tugged her chain, causing her to yelp. Her breasts swung around tantalizingly, almost spilling out of her tight purple bikini top.</p><p>She sobbed as he pulled her up on a table. The crowd of dirty men with their open tunics showing off their scarred bodies eagerly watched the Nohrian princess's wrists and ankles get bound with manacles that were tied to the table with dense chains. She tried to shake them off, but they were heavy and locked with a key. No way she could escape that, and yet the chains were long enough so they for the awful deeds they got planned with her.</p><p> "You won't get away with this," she threatened the person latching the grimy equipment with a sore voice. “All of Nohr will hunt you down, mark my words. Xander is relentless. When he gets word of how you’ve harmed me, you’ll witness how he slices heads off clean from their necks.”</p><p>"That's not for you to decide." The man grinned, giving her outstretched ass a firm spank. "Alright, she's up and ready. The lucky sap who wants to do her first can go forward."</p><p>The pirates replied to his declaration with a mighty cheer and laughter. Lustful gazes roamed her body.</p><p>She couldn't believe that she was about to be defiled by these wretched men. There was no telling what they'd do to her. It would be a big shame, and chances were she won't be able to face her royal siblings again. Her fear was multiplied with the possibility of one of them getting her pregnant. Just thinking about it made her wince.</p><p>They started dropping their crusty trousers one by one, itching to get a taste of pussy after so long out sea, and Camilla turned her attention away in disgust. Somebody walked up to her head and pulled her face up by the hair. She endured the stinging sensation but soon came face to face with a dark cock. The length as it pointed up upward mere inches away from her face was unlike she'd ever seen before.</p><p>"Your pretty face looks even better next to my cock." The man grinned at her. “Don’t forget, bite my dick off and we’ll slice off one of your crew’s hands. We still got them locked up in cages. You don’t want them to get hurt now, do you?”</p><p>With one eye covered by her lovely fringe, she shot him a hostile glare, as if cursing his entire existence. But the man was entirely nonchalant with caressing her soft cheeks as he tugged on his collar, enjoying the sour look the princess was giving him..</p><p>Her hostility was interrupted when a hand caressed her ass cheek before slipping its finger inside the thin fabric of her swimsuit and finding her bare pussy. The excited man jabbing his finger inside was a short guy who appeared too excited for his own good. Camilla quivered and held on to the table for dear life or else she would fall over.</p><p>She was surprised when her collar was pulled up and a musky cock intruded her open mouth. She hadn't even gotten the chance to see this person's face. The table shook as they shuffled to get a front-row seat to the princess's erotic show. A stocky bastard who had bulging muscles got behind her and pulled down her skimpy bikini to her ankles. She gave a muffled cry as his thick cock thrust deep inside her in one swift push. She wanted to scream but the man in front of her wanted to push her head forward and shut her up with his cock.</p><p>They both moaned in delight as they fucked Nohr's first princess. The crew made brusque remarks in seafaring lingo to cheer the two. They were like a group of dogs, satiating their savage lust on the bitch before them.</p><p>"Gods, so this is what royal pussy feels like," moaned the pirate behind her. When his strong grip on her hips tugged her to meet his powerful thrust, she nearly couldn't contain her moan. Having such a wide girth, his cock stirred her up unlike any other.</p><p>The man in front didn't give her the chance to struggle as he had a tight hold of her wavy hair, keeping the base in his fist. Her lips pressed up against his pelvis repeatedly as he bucked his hips. His intimidating grunts as her tongue brushed his length was intimidating. She had trouble breathing whenever his lengthy dick the back of her throat. Despite the fact that she was in tears, her face as a cock stuffed her mouthful was hot, which urged the pirate on.</p><p>In a room filled with brutish pirates with her propped up on a table, posing like a four-legged animal, she was as bewitching as ever even though she didn't want to. They couldn't help but salivate at her buxom figure, just a few pieces of cloth away from becoming naked.</p><p>The rowdy crew didn't like the wait, however. Soon someone took her hand and forced her to jerk him off even though her hand was hindered by the heavy manacle. It seemed that she had no strength when she let him use her hand like an onahole. He enjoyed her hand greatly. It was soft and supple after all. In moments, he was thrusting against her hand with the crown within inches from her head.</p><p>The man fucking her mouth cooed. For a princess, she had an adaptable mouth. Rather than going against the flow, which would make the situation harder for her, she relaxed her jaw and allowed the aggressive man to do as he liked. She must've decided fighting back was fruitless and it was much easier to get them off one at a time.</p><p>She was taken aback as the muscular seaman taking her from behind unleashed a huge load inside her. She was disgusted and prayed to her god she wouldn't get pregnant, but her prayers were quickly interrupted when he pulled out and a second cock replaced him.</p><p>Another seafarer grabbed her remaining hand to use on his stiff cock. Now she had to lift herself up, on her knees, as she was used on all sides. More than a few watched her from the front, marveling at her sizable tits and her taut stomach. A bolder one sneaked on her from the side and tugged one half of her bikini aside to free one of her mounds. Soon it was fondled freely by this person, and she had to stop her moans from becoming apparent. She could never let them know she was feeling aroused.</p><p>A few minutes later, her mouth was assaulted by a wave of sticky cum. She couldn't relish the moment when the cock left her lips as the load forced her to swallow least she'd choke. She didn't have to wait long as the rod she had been rubbing in earnest exploded a large gush onto her purple hair.</p><p>She was flipped over without warning, letting go of the other shaft but the one that was pumping in her moist pussy. The chains tied to her manacles jingle from her arms swinging wide. Now on her back, a new set of cocks took her hand, while someone bent her head back at the edge of the table, leaving her with an upside-down view of the place, and a pair of balls that were approaching her quickly. Her mouth gaped as another musky manhood penetrated her. The man barked laughter as he saw his own cock slid effortlessly down her throat, the contours of his shaft bulging out from her neck. Her eyes widened at what he was doing to her. With hands pinning down her shoulders, he used her mouth as a receptacle for his cock. It was like she was just a filthy object to get them off.</p><p>Humiliated, Camilla allowed this man to use her throat as a sleeve, even though she was entirely frustrated that she couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p>Her vision blurred as he kept thrusting forward. The vile stench of his taint was hardly bearable, but even more so was the enormous girth stretching her lips apart, allowing trails of her spit to escape. It took her all to suppress her gag reflex and to become a perfect sheathe to make him cum quickly so that she could be freed from his tyranny. Yet, no matter how much she prayed, his stamina overwhelmed her, pistoning and hitting so far back her throat that even she was amazed. All the while he kept burying his entire length until her lips smacked the very hilt each time.</p><p>They were tireless. One was jerking over her body, waiting to cum all over her tits. One snatched away from her bikini and strode off, possibly using it to jerk off. She had lost count of how many cocks entered her holes. The shackles that bindings her wrists were pulled taut a number of times as she was forced to jerk two people off at the same time. When a person used her mouth, she tried to suck on it as best as she could in order for it to climax early even though she didn’t like it. But the men undoubtedly enjoyed her pained, unwilling expression, and her saliva leaking out from the corner of her lips as she sucked each cock that came her way.</p><p>It was quite curious how easily she serviced them. They thought she was almost enjoying sucking their cocks and using her pussy for better means. But their curiosity was waved off as the tantalizing sway of her breasts turned them into slobbering fools.</p><p>The event seemed endless until large, booming steps came down the wooden stairs to the side. The crew stood upright at attention as their captain languidly paced across the mess of a room. The guys banging her peeled themselves off and distanced themselves from the table. His jacket was open, revealing a large cross-shaped scar across his hairy chest. His long, grey beard spoke volumes of his age.</p><p>He stopped short in front of her. He peered her body with his one eye, the one that wasn’t covered by an eye-patch as if appreciating her fine body. A terrifying smile split his face. “Look who it is. Nohr’s sexiest whore. Are you wondering why you can’t use your magic here and beat us to a pulp?”</p><p>Camilla scowled, sitting on her bum. She didn’t mind if he could see all the cum stains all over her body. She was defiled more than enough.</p><p>“Not one to talk eh? Well, I’m in a generous mood, so I’ll tell you. The collar around your neck is a device that prevents the wearing from using their fancy-schmancy magic.” When he reached down to untie the tassel of his pants, the warrior princess’s eyes broadened as far as they could. She hadn’t seen anyone big like him. The muscular girth of the overextending pole was daunting to look at. “I think this calls for an initiation. Unshackle her and put her on her knees.”</p><p>They shuffled around the table, wordlessly unlocking her manacles before taking her wrists and guiding down the table. Soon, she was made to kneel before the pirate captain and his overgrown manhood. Her nose came within inches from his balls when he suddenly took her chin and made her glance up at him.</p><p>“Beautiful just like all the tall tales told about you.” His burning gaze as it ran down her near-naked figure sent chills down her spine. It was an intense, burning need, something primal. “That’s enough babbling for now. We’ll talk in private later. For now, I think I’ll have the pleasure of having your mouth around my cock, seeing as how you did such a good job getting all my men to cum all over you.”</p><p>“I would never do that.” She glared at him.</p><p>“I don’t think you have a choice, my dear. Your crew is still aboard my ship. Disobey me and I can give the sharks prowling the waters an early breakfast. Or perhaps you’d prefer if they saw you like this, covered in bastards and stripped off?”</p><p>Camilla silently cursed before hesitating to grab his length. She gave the prick a few uncertain strokes as she feared its massive size. The captain’s arrogant grin and the rest of the pirates’ lewd remarks filled her with contempt. Their stares invited a countless number of sweat drops to form around her moist skin.</p><p>“Get on it with it, Nohrian slut!” called out one of the pirates.</p><p>The captain chuckled. “Hehehe...no need to be impatient. I like watching her struggle.”</p><p>Against her wishes, she decided to take the plunge. She worked her mouth along the underside of his shaft as she covered every inch with her spit. The group hollered and watched her give their boss a real nice treatment. It wasn’t like she had any other choice.</p><p>She opened her mouth to accept his tip, surrendering to his whims. Working her way down the cock was truly a challenge for her. She believed her jaws would misalign from being stretched too far. The rowdy group of men watched her closely as she started bobbing her down their captain’s shaft as deeply as she could.</p><p>It must’ve taken her ten minutes before her mouth started to get sore. The fellatio felt like an eternity. She tried as best as he could in bringing the captain to a climax, even going as far as cupping his balls or rolling her tongue around his skin. And the old man grinned and enjoyed her desperation.</p><p>"It looks like the princess can't even please an old far like me!" He announced to everybody in the room. "Did you guys really break her in before I arrived?"</p><p>The crew's booming laugh resounded in the room.</p><p>"I guess it's up to me to train her. Come here you slut." He grabbed her chain and pulled her towards the stairs. She could do nothing but follow or else she would allow the metal to bite her skin and choke her.</p><p>As she was dragged across the ship, she steeled herself and silently padded the floorboards with her purple heels. Once they were alone, the captain ordered her to dance for him. Believing that her comrades would save her, she did as she was told. She submitted to his every order, going down on her knees and continuing her fellatio on him, then when he was tired of it, he would fuck her in bed, pulling on her hair as he rammed his monstrous manhood.</p><p>Camilla was forced to endure a sleepless and sweaty night with the old captain. For his age, he lasted more than all the crew members. He pushed her down on his lavish bed and pounded at her soft, cushiony ass from above. She couldn’t contain her moans anymore after the first couple of thrusts. She hated it, but she grew accustomed to his girth, and there more than just pain in the slow yet steady thrusts he made. Pleasure sank its teeth on her after he stood up and held her legs up high against his body, driving his splendid manhood upwards. Her voice surely leaked out of the cabin. When he came inside her, it was like a tremendous wave of lava flooding in. The amount scared her as it traveled across her vagina. Her breasts bounced as her body curved inward. She felt the pang of arousal suddenly spread throughout her body. Her legs locked around his waist, preventing him from slipping out of her grasp. The captain laughed at her behavior and commended her for being a fine slut.</p><p>The warrior princess was robbed of her freedom after her first night with the captain. She was sent back to the lower deck where the crew who was on standby took advantage of her. Sometimes she would be put up on a table and multiple guys would take turns on her on all sides. They would not only fuck her pussy but her anus as well and occasionally at the same time. The more imaginative ones would put her on top of a barrel facing down and fuck her two at a time. Their greed and perversion only grew with each passing moment. Eventually, they found a pillory stashed away among their loot. They used that to bound Camilla with. As the princess struggled to move her torso free from the wooden bondage equipment, the mad dogs of the sea lined up to use her. They unceremoniously pushed their smelly cocks and bucked their hips to a chaotic rhythm in hopes to impregnate her. The idea of making her sire a bastard was one which they entertained all day. And with them cumming buckets inside each time, the possibility was very real.</p><p>They knew she was not wavering because her allies were bound to search every nook and cranny, every land and sea for her, but they were confident that they had strayed far enough from the kingdom of Nohr. It was only a matter of time before Camilla would surrender not only her body but her soul to them, they believed. If not in a week then in a month.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>However….</p><p>The truth of the matter was that Camilla hadn’t been taken captive at all.</p><p>Inside the lower deck of the pirate ship, she crossed her legs and smiled. Her skin was completely immaculate, and her bikini was in perfect shape, hugging her curvaceous figure. The pirates were all standing around, in a daze. Their eyes were pale from the hypnotic spell that she had cast right before they stormed her ship. Her crew was safe and sound, and she had bid them go back to Nohr while she dealt with the punishment of these sea mongrels.</p><p>She watched hypnotized crew members stand buck naked while dreaming of raping her countless times as she jerked one of their fellows. This one had an amazing cock, one which fit her preferences to a tee. She licked her lips as she stroked his mighty fine shaft while holding up a wooden mug. In moments, a few quick ropes of cum shot out and filled her mug.</p><p>“Yum.” She observed his member pulse before letting go. She took a small sip from it before gently letting the rest of the thick liquid travel down to her gullet. She sighed in satisfaction before standing up.</p><p>Several fine men caught her eye, and within moments, she pulled the cups of her bikini aside to let her breasts breathe. It had been too long since she had a taste of a well-endowed man. Quite frankly, her vacation was devoid of such excitement, which led her to do what she did.</p><p>“Alright, boys,” she said to the pair of dazed men as she got down between their cocks. “Show me what a real sailor is capable of.” She doubted they could hear her much less feel her fingertips ball around their stiff rods into a fist, and that was far better than letting their mindless sex-driven appetites abuse her body. She would rather have a pleasant option of reaching bliss, her way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do monthly polls and stories. Feel free to check my profile for details.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>